


honey you gave me everything i need

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Necrophilia, Organ Theft, Patrick Brewer is a Cockslut, Presumed Dead, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick has a job to do.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	honey you gave me everything i need

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii   
> i hope u like this fic :)
> 
> its a bit on the darker side but i had a REALLY fun time writing it. 
> 
> enjoy~

Well...that was easier than he’d thought it’d be. David practical threw himself at him. Now he just had to get what he needed…

Patrick knew he had a bit of a history with drugs, but his organs would still be worth a good bit. He pulled the man onto the floor of the hotel room, ready to get to work. Let’s see...the other Roses would be up in a good 6 hours. Plenty of time. He had rented the room just for this, and David’s parents wouldn’t come in. They thought they were hooking up. That’s what David had thought too before Patrick had ended the man’s life. Or so he thought. 

As he started to open his chest, David let out a sharp yelp. Ah. The drugs hadn’t fully worked. David wasn’t lucid, but definitely conscious. This was going to be fun!

He’d have to take out “non-vital” organs first and manage blood loss. That was the way to cause the absolute most suffering. 

He sliced quickly, relishing in the screams of David. The Roses would just think they were being kinky. Hell, maybe Patrick was. This has given him so much more pleasure than sex ever would. He wedged a knife under the man’s kidney. David couldn’t scream anymore. He was drowning in his own blood. 

Patrick decided to give him the slightest bit of mercy. He got up and brought a boot down on David’s ribs. With a loud snap, they caved in, and he gave one last blood-curdling scream before his life slipped away. Patrick had to give him credit...He was a fighter. 

Patrick finished the job. 

Then finished using Davids’s wet fleshy mound of skin and mussel.

It felt better than it had with any of the other bodies.   
This was the first time David Rose had even been worth something.


End file.
